Danza de Luceros y Rameras
by Tdlkvf
Summary: Serie de Drabbles con diferente temática relacionada a Neon Genesis Evangelion. Son versiones resumidas de algunas ideas que tengo sobre fanfics que quiero desarrollar sobre NGE.


Danza de Luceros y Rameras

Serie de Drabbles con diferente temática relacionada a Neon Genesis Evangelion. Son versiones resumidas de algunas ideas que tengo sobre fanfics que quiero desarrollar sobre NGE.

He traído una serie de Drabbles con diferentes temas relacionados a Neon Genesis Evangelion. Son versiones resumidas de algunas ideas que tengo y que, por un motivo u otro, no creo poder desarrollarlas al punto que yo quisiera, por lo cual las resumí aquí.

El título puede resultar ofensivo a algunas personas, pero no lo hago con esa intención, es sólo que es el nombre del primer Drabble, cuando lo lean entenderán el porqué del título, espero.

Casi todos los Drabbles son en Universos Alternativos, basados en "¿Qué pasaría si se cambia esto o aquello?", por lo cual espero y tenga variedad, aunque puede que también suba One-shots de alguna idea que cruce por mi mente.

Sin quitarles más tiempo, a quienes se hayan detenido a leer esto, gracias y por favor disfruten de su lectura.

Atentamente:

Tdlkvf

Drabble 01:

Danza de Luceros y Rameras

XXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Y allí, dentro del útero, la celda de la perdición, el pecado original es concebido y hecho. Y caen un millón de edenes, ahogados en la oscuridad un millón de adanes. Porque lo pequeño es grande y lo grande es pequeño, y una semilla ciega es el todo entero.

~Edwin Muir~

XXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Duermo en un acorde mágico, y despierto al oírlo tocar.

Soy la esencia de la humanidad.

Represento la promiscuidad de las almas que enferman de paz.

Me presento soy la libertad de tu cuerpo y no cobro con fe.

Y ahora dime, ¿Cuánto vale tu alma?

Y ahora pide, ¿Dinero o placer?

Sueñas con curar el cáncer.

El SIDA fue cosa de Yahvé.

Quiero estar junto a ti y alimentar tu boca.

Hay veces que el dolor duerme en una canción.

Sé que moriré de amor decadente,

lúgubres besos, quémate en mí.

El príncipe de la Dulce Pena soy y mi sangre alimenta tu ser.

La lujuria de mis alas roza tus pechos y araña tu piel.

Bebe, embriaga tus vicios.

Decide, ¿orgasmos o amor?

La única iglesia que ilumina es la que arde.

El nazareno duerme en su cruz.

Quiero estar junto a ti y alimentar tu boca.

Hay veces que el dolor duerme en una canción.

Sé que moriré de amor decadente,

lúgubres besos, quémate en mí.

Oh Señor, rey de la tristeza.

Ángel del dulce dolor.

Bebe la hiel de mi boca,

blasfema, ven y hazme el amor.

Quiero estar junto a ti y alimentar tu boca.

Hay veces que el dolor duerme en una canción.

Sé que moriré de amor decadente,

lúgubres besos, quémate en mí.

Quiero estar junto a ti y alimentar tu boca.

Hay veces que el dolor duerme en una canción.

Si tocas en mi honor saldré de éste infierno

Dame tu alma, no quiero morir…

~Mägo de Oz: Diabulus in Musica~

XXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

En la antigüedad, antes de la creación de los Humanos, existía algo que regía por sobre todas las cosas: el Silencio.

No existía nada ni remotamente parecido al ruido. Las estrellas se formaban, nacían y brillaban en silencio. Nadie prestaba atención a lo que sucedía alrededor suyo.

Ahí estaba el apogeo de El Farolero de Dios, el que hacía que las nubes de gas se condensaran en soles. Hacía que todo en el universo girará alrededor del Creador, tal y cómo estaba escrito.

Fue llamado Samael, pero ahora es llamado Lucifer.

Hay muchas versiones del porqué 'cayó' de la Ciudad de Plata, forjada por manos de los Lilim bajo la dirección de Ibriel. Aquí hay otra que, dependiendo de ti, será real o no.

La Estrella de la Mañana junto con Michael y Gabriel fueron la mayor creación de El que Hace que Llegue a Ser. Michael era el más poderoso de entre ellos, al poseer el Dunamis Demiurgos, el poder de crear cosas de la nada, el Poder de Dios. Gabriel poseía la Autoridad de Dios para regir a la hueste celestial y comandarlos. Samael tenía la Voluntad Infinita. Él podría hacer cualquier cosa, a excepción de lo que estuviera en contra de la voluntad directa de su padre. Si Samael tenía la Voluntad Infinita, Yahvé tenía la Voluntad Absoluta.

"_Miguel liberará el poder dentro de su corazón_" Dios habló. "_Samael lo convertirá en soles. Gabriel impondrá la forma y el patrón en los mundos mientras se enfrían_".

"¿Por qué?" cuestionó Samael.

"_Porque esos son los papeles que les he asignado_".

"¿Qué derecho tienes a asignarnos estos papeles? ¿A determinar nuestros actos?".

"_Soy sus Creador. Y tal y como los he creado puedo destruirlos_".

"Sí, lo entiendo. Eres más poderoso que nosotros. Acepto ese razonamiento. Por ahora". Y Samael se dirigió a cumplir con su papel, al igual que sus hermanos.

Después de terminar de forjar la Creación, Yahvé se retiró y ni siquiera los Ángeles, sus primogénitos, escuchaban hablar de él. Solo ocasionalmente le oían Michael y Samael.

El más afectado fue el Lucero del Alba, pues, a diferencia de Tabris que compartía su libre albedrío, él era el segundo más fuerte, el que viajaba de aquí para allá por toda la Creación… y el que más tenía dudas sobre su Padre…

Hasta que la conoció a Ella…

En cumplimento a una de las ordenes de Gabriel, la Estrella Matutina fue a advertir y amenazar a Lilith sobre su afrenta ante Yahvé, más fue cautivado por ella… y sus dudas fueron contestadas… de la manera que le pareció mejor a la Ramera que debía ser la Compañera de Adán.

"A veces me pregunto por qué no se ha ocupado ya de mí, puesto que sabe lo que pienso" declaró Samael a Lilith mientras le encendía una fogata dentro de su cueva, que era rodeada por todos los vástagos bastardos que había engendrado presa de su lujuria con los demonios.

"No tiene sentido intentar entenderlo" le dijo Lilith mientras acunaba suavemente su mano.

"¿Sentido?"

"Es tu creador, eso no podrá cambiarse por mucho que lo intentes. Nunca podrás ser tu propio padre. Tu propio Creador". Le susurraba Lilith a su oído mientras le acariciaba su mejilla, provocándole un desconocido cosquilleo a Samael. "La única batalla que puedes ganar es la de ser tú mismo"

"¿Yo mismo? ¿A qué te refieres? ¿A una mente que Él creó a partir de vete a saber tú que materiales, que da vueltas y más vueltas a los mismos pensamientos como un planeta alrededor de su órbita?"

"No como un planeta," susurró Lilith con voz de seda y terciopelo, y ojos intensos donde cualquier varón podría perderse, "sino como una estrella… que brilla con luz propia…"

Lilith había fornicado con miles de hombres. Se había convertido en toda una experta a la hora de darles lo que ellos creían que necesitaban. Y a Samael, cuya pasión ardía cual Sol, le dio placeres intelectuales y abstractos…

Muy hermosos… y muy crueles… así eran, y son, los varones, los hombres. No importa si son humanos, demonios, ángeles, o cualquier otra raza. Todos son iguales.

Los Lilim, los hijos de Lilith, son miles y miles, así como ella ha llorado miles y miles de veces…

Pensó que con Ibriel sería diferente. Cuán equivocada estaba.

Cuando Ibriel fue asesinado por su propia descendencia bastarda mientras era consumido por su propio deseo de expiación al construir la Ciudad de Plata, Samael cuestionó a Michael sobre su 'Eterna Paciencia'.

"Hermano, ¿Eres feliz viviendo así, esperando a que nuestro padre pronuncie palabra alguna y alabando su silencio?" cuestionó Samael al ya saber cuál sería el castigo que se aplicaría a los dos 'de corta edad' que asesinaron a Ibriel.

Michael lo miró de reojo, sentado en la fuente que, según los planes inconclusos de Ibriel, debería ser la fuente de fuego eterno que alabe al Creador de Todas las Cosas con la semilla del renacimiento "Soy… paciente. Creo que Él tiene un plan en el cual estamos todos incluidos. Con el tiempo creo que se nos será revelado"

"¡¿Con el tiempo?!" exclamó Samael, golpeando el borde de la fuente con su puño. "¿Tiempo para qué?" Samael se relajó inspirando largamente. "No estoy preparado para esperar"

"¡No tienes elección, hermano!" exclamó Michael, estupefacto por la actitud y palabras de Samael.

"Oh, todos podemos elegir" Samael recitaba mientras le daba la espalda a Michael, a la Ciudad de Plata… a su Creador. "La cuestión aquí, tal y como yo lo veo" Samael emprendió vuelo, alejándose, "… es quién de nosotros estará dispuesto a tomar esa decisión…"

Gabriel, en la gran apertura de la solemne Ciudad de Plata, juzgó, frente a toda la Hueste Celestial, a Mazikeen, hija de Ophur y Lilith, y a Briadach, hijo de Ibriel y Lilith, los asesinos de Ibriel.

Les dijo que clamaran por piedad de rodillas, pues entonces se las daría, pero ni Mazikeen ni Briadach se postraron ante Gabriel ni ante toda la Hueste Celestial, en cambio blasfemaron en contra de todos ellos.

Cuando Gabriel 'penosamente' decidió que no se le puede dar compasión a quien reniega de ella y desenvainó su hoja para 'ejecutar la voluntad del Cielo', fue interrumpido por Samael, quien magnificó un torrente de llamas eternas en la Fuente del Fuego de la Veneración.

"¿Acaso esta llama es suficiente, hermano?" le preguntó Samael a Gabriel. "¿O acaso crees que Ibriel buscaba algo mucho más exagerado?"

"¡Samael, no puedes interferir en esto!" exclamó Gabriel al ver a Samael. "¡La voz del Cielo ha hablado!"

"¡NO!" proclamó Samael, señalándolo con el dedo. "¡La voz que escucho es la tuya, Gabriel! Al igual que el pecado, porque tu virtud no se siente satisfecha a menos que pueda intimidar y esclavizar la virtud de los demás"

"¡¿Osas desafiarme ante toda la Hueste?!"

"¿Desafiar?" repitió burlonamente Samael. "Eres como una gota de rocío en una hoja, hermano. Además," dijo Samael señalando y mirando a su espalda, a la Fuente de la Llama de la Veneración, "el Sol se alza y no puedes evitarlo. De hecho, se trata de todos los Soles de todos los mundos, realidades, universos, metaversos." Clamaba Samael ante el torrente de llamas que había a su espalda, que amenazaba derretir a la Ciudad de Plata y todo lo que estuviese en ella. "Liberen a los niños, o esos Soles danzarán en esta fuente, y las cenizas de sus santidad se mezclaran con la de sus ciudad."

"¡Te importan más bien poco los niños! ¡Lo que buscas es una excusa para desafiarme!"

"Me importa la verdad. MI verdad" refutó Samael.

"Dios es mi verdad" dijo Gabriel desenvainando su hoja nuevamente. "Y ahora Dios decidirá entre nosotros dos".

"No" dijo Michael posicionándose entre los dos.

"Michael" dijo Gabriel, "únete a mí y ayúdame a acabar con esto."

Michael negó con la cabeza. "No deseo que se produzca una fractura en la Hueste, y por eso he permanecido en silencio. Yo tengo la culpa de esto." Michael se giró para ver a los hijos de Lilith. "Por el pecado de asesinato se ha decidido que los hijos de Lilith sean desterrados de la Ciudad de Plata" proclamó solemnemente Michael.

"¡Nos da igual!" clamó Briadach.

"¡Ni siquiera queremos quedarnos en sus asquerosa ciudad!" le secundó Mazikeen.

"Entonces márchense" les dijo Michael. "Tal vez mi hermano Samael quiera acompañarlos hasta la puerta" dijo mientras miraba al mencionado.

Gabriel se alteró ante esta declaración "¡Hermano! ¡Esto no es justicia, es una farsa!"

"Justo solo puede serlo mi padre. El resto de nosotros…" Michael alzó los brazos ante la Llama de la Veneración. "El resto de nosotros solo podemos hacer lo que creemos que es correcto"

Michael miró a Samael y éste entendió.

"¡Ángeles de la Hueste!" todos prestaron atención a Samael. "¡Renuncio a mi nombre y a mis derechos! ¡Ya no soy Samael! ¡Ahora sólo soy aquello para lo que fui creado: ¡El Lucifer! ¡El Dador de Luz y Portador del Fuego! Aquellos de ustedes que busquen su propio camino… pueden, si quieren, seguir el mío…"

Entonces los amigos se miraron unos a otros. Cada camarada observó a su camarada. Un silencio repentino y sofocante reinó en aquella plaza. Mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, formaron filas detrás de él. Pero él en ningún momento echó la vista atrás.

No pareció importarle.

"¡Madre! ¡Madre!" clamaban Mazikeen y Briadach.

"¡El Lucifer nos salvó!" dijo Mazikeen.

"¡Con fuego!" terminó Briadach.

Cuando Lucifer llegó frente a Lilith, esta le cuestionó: "¿Así que eres un planeta que ha abandonado su órbita?"

Lucifer negó rotundamente. "No. Como tú dijiste: Soy una estrella. No tomaré prestada la luz de ningún otro. Hasta la vista, Lilith" se despidió el Lucero del Alba.

Entonces se fue, y los rebeldes le siguieron. Ya que una estrella arrastra muchas otras cosas en su despertar, lo quiera o no.

El pasado es la tierra, el futuro es lo que surge incesantemente de esa tierra y se eleva hacia el cielo.

Esperando… Rogando… Lleno de rabia…

Nunca podemos saber qué clase de semilla somos…

Hasta que germinamos…

Mil millones de años después de haber sido creado Samael, el reloj de arena da la vuelta. El cielo convulsiona y se devora a sí mismo. Él está en el centro, es el foco, la semilla de este hermoso desorden.

"¡Ríndete, Lucifer! ¡Tus ejércitos han sido aplastados! ¡NO PUEDES VENCER!" Bramaba Gabriel mientras apuntaba a Lucifer con su espada.

"Gabriel, puede que mi camino me lleve a un callejón sin salida, o hacia la luz. De un modo u otro, es el que YO he elegido" dijo Lucifer mientras apretaba su costado por la herida que sufrió al haberse enfrentado a Miguel. "Y he elegido la vida, puesto que ustedes ya están muertos. Quienquiera que gane o pierda aquí…"

"_Nadie ganará aquí, hijos míos_" se escuchó la voz de Yahvé desde el cielo, haciendo que la guerra se detuviera abruptamente. Su voz era serena, pero había un tono de dolor en la misma. "_Nadie triunfará. Somos responsables de nuestros fallos, de las fallas de nuestro ser que se convierten en las fallas de nuestras vidas, de todo lo que creamos_".

"¿De todo lo que creamos?" preguntó lucifer, molesto. "TÚ eres el Creador, padre. Nosotros solo somos tus herramientas".

"_O, dicho de otro modo_" habló Dios, "_los aspectos de mí mismo a través de los cuales actúo. Al igual que este es el aspecto a través del cual hablo_" dijo Yahvé, manifestándose en una forma etérea, hecha de luz, similar a la de un hombre.

"¡NO!" Exclamó Lucifer. "YO soy quien soy. No un miembro u órgano tuyo". Lucifer miró directo a Dios, mientras los otros ángeles se postraban ante su presencia. "Me separo de ti. ¡Puedes matarme, pero no puedes reclamarme como parte tuya!".

En otra realidad, en otra vida, Yahvé le hubiese ofrecido un reino propio para Lucifer, sobre el cual gobernaría el mismo, la morada donde habitarían ciertas almas desprovistas de cuerpo: El Infierno.

Pero en esta realidad, en esta vida, Yahvé no contaba con la participación de Adán en la Gran Guerra, y por ello mismo no pudo prever el resultado de su intervención…

Exploración Katsuragi, Antártida.

27 de Noviembre, 1999.

Entrada: 053

Han pasado 23 días desde que llegamos a la Antártida para analizar al espécimen humanoide denominado Adán, de posible procedencia extraterrestre. Hemos desenterrador lo que calculamos es alrededor de dieciséis por ciento del cuerpo total del espécimen, y hemos encontrado muchos detalles importantes.

Sólo hemos desenterrado de los omoplatos a la cabeza. Su apariencia es perturbadoramente similar a la de un hombre, sólo que su 'piel' es muy blanca, casi luminiscente.

Hemos determinado que su longitud total debería ser aproximada a ciento cincuenta metros.

Las muestras que hemos sido capaces de analizar demuestran que casi todo el genotipo de Adán es humano, con solo una variante muy pequeña, dándole una relación más estrecha a nuestra raza que los simios.

También nos hemos percatado del hecho que parece 'incompleto', o más concretamente, parece que terminó aquí por ser herido de gravedad, cómo si descansase de una muy dura lucha contra algo.

Pero lo más importante, aparte de Adán, es el descubrimiento de una mano derecha muy bien conservada hallada a veinte metros de Adán, y será enviado a análisis para estudio. Tal parece que nosotros no somos los primeros en hallar a Adán.

Capitán Katsuragi, fuera.

Hospital Privado "Amanecer", Tokyo 2, Japón

06 de Junio, 2000

Ikari Yui siempre fue una mujer de carácter amable y fuerte, nadie podría odiarla por su personalidad, a excepción de los que tuvieran celos. Pero, como todo humano, ella no era perfecta, su estado de salud, ya delicada, se deterioraba con el desarrollo de su embarazo y tuvo varias amenazas de aborto a lo largo de los 8 meses de gestación. Su hijo tuvo que nacer prematuro por la amenaza a la salud, tanto del bebé como de ella. Y ella no quería tomar riesgos con su bebé, su Shinji.

Rokubungi Gendo, o Ikari Gendo ahora, amaba a su esposa más que a nada en el mundo, e inclusive más allá de éste. Ella fue su apoyo ante la muerte de su madre, la única persona que tenía, y se convirtió en su único vínculo con la vida, por lo cual dedicó todos sus esfuerzos en hacerla feliz. Y ante los problemas que surgieron durante el embarazo de Yui que amenazaban con quitarla de su lado, donde pertenecía, él sin saberlo comenzó a odiar al bebé que se estaba gestando…

Hospital Privado "Amanecer", Tokyo 2, Japón

14 de Septiembre, 2000

Ayanami Yoshino se encontraba en su habitación, despertando de la labor de parto. Estaba muy cansada. Del parto, de su situación, de la vida. Se había embarazado a los diecinueve años, con su cuarto novio, pero éste desapareció después de darle la noticia. No podía encontrar empleo, la economía mundial se había ido al carajo después del Segundo Impacto.

Su hermana mayor la había visitado recientemente, junto a su hijo de tres meses y su esposo. La razón de que tengan diferentes apellidos se debe a que su padre es el mismo, pero sus madres no; la madre de Yui murió cuando dio a luz, y su padre se consoló con su mejor amiga, una cosa llevó a la otra y Yoshino nació, pero para ocultar apariencias decidieron darle únicamente su apellido materno, aunque Yui y Yoshino sabían la verdad y crecieron juntas, como verdaderas hermanas. Pero mientras Yui era el prodigio de la familia, Yoshino era otra promedio más. Yui acaparaba toda la atención con su inteligencia y personalidad, mientras Yoshino permanecía en su sombra. Yoshino quiso llamar la atención y lo logró, aunque de manera negativa. Y eso la trajo a su situación actual.

Por mucho que Yoshino quería culpar de todo a Yui, sabía que no podría hacerlo. Yui no tenía culpa alguna del cómo eran tratadas, Yui sólo era Yui, y también sabía que la culpa era únicamente suya. Así de patética es.

Le trajeron a su hija, Ayanami Rei, así la llamará.

Por mucho que quisiese pensar que el amor que sentía por su hija le ayudaría a seguir adelante, sabía que era otra mentira que agregar a su lista.

Rei tenía el cabello negro de su padre, pero el rostro de su abuela, y ojos azules, que lo había heredado de ella.

Yoshino abrazó firmemente a su hija mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, deseando, rogando a quien sea que la escuchara, que su hija pudiese crecer feliz y tranquila, para que pudiera conquistar donde ella había fracasado…

Hospital Privado "Wille", Berlín, Alemania

04 de Diciembre, 2000

Soryu Kyoko, Doctora de psicoanálisis y psicología, salió de la sala de parto llevada en camilla por una enfermera. La mujer de carácter firme e inamovible no se había dormido por el cansancio del parto, por supuesto que no, ella podía correr un maratón con apenas romper a sudar, algo cómo un parto no la cansaría hasta el punto del desmayo.

Su hija, que sensación tan… femenina, no, maternal, le producía esa palabra.

Asuka Langley Soryu, Kyoko estaba segura que Asuka sería una gran persona, sobresaldría como ella. Todos la notarían, encontraría el amor y pelearía por él.

Kyoko sólo deseaba lo mejor para su hija, pero algo, muy dentro de ella, le susurraba que no alcanzaría a verle llegar a su meta.

Y deseaba que sólo fuera un delirio provocado por el cansancio…

19 de mayo de 2001

La organización Gehirn cambia su nombre a Nerv.

Tokyo 2, Japón

01 de enero, 2002

Ayanami Yoshino desapareció, dejando a Rei al cuidado de Yui, quien pasó a ser su tutor legal junto a Gendo.

A partir de ese momento Rei y Shinji crecen juntos, haciéndose buenos amigos, con la posterior visita ocasional de Asuka, quien acompaña a su madre que llega para revisar y compartir datos con la rama japonesa de Nerv.

Dogma Central, Instalaciones de Nerv, Tokyo 3, Japón

19 de Mayo, 2004

Ikari Yui es absorbida por la Unidad 01.

Dogma Terminal, Instalaciones de Nerv, Tokyo 3, Japón

06 de Junio, 2004

Gendo, cegado por la locura, culpa Shinji por todo lo que falló con la Unidad 01, así que decide hacerlo pagar al utilizarlo de conejillo de indias para experimentos de material angelical en humanos, utilizando la muestra (mano) que se encontró en la Antártida cerca de Adán. Determinaron que el ADN de la mano es noventa y ocho por ciento parecido al genoma humano.

Ese es el regalo que le da a Shinji en su cumpleaños.

Dogma Terminal, Instalaciones de Nerv, Tokyo 3, Japón

18 de Octubre, 2004

Gendo se ha hartado de Shinji. El niño sólo se queja de todo, ya sean dolores, pesadillas o cualquier otra tontería que tenga ese niño. Y lo peor es que los progresos de la investigación van demasiado lentos. Dejó a Shinji de lado y se centró en Rei, esta vez usando ADN de Lilith, el Ángel encontrado debajo de Tokyo 3.

Dogma Terminal, Instalaciones de Nerv, Tokyo 3, Japón

31 de Octubre, 2004

Gendo está satisfecho con los rápidos progresos en los resultados de Rei. Aunque debe ponerle vendas en todo el rostro, pues se ha desfigurado.

Shinji consola a Rei siempre que están juntos, tratándola como una chica normal, y prometiéndole que siempre estarán juntos. Él siempre le sonríe… aguantando el terrible dolor que le causa el simple hecho de respirar…

Instalaciones de Nerv, Berlín 2, Alemania

04 de Diciembre, 2004

Kyoko se ha vuelto loca después de una prueba fallida con la Unidad 02.

No reconoce a nadie, ni siquiera a Asuka.

Dogma Central, Instalaciones de Nerv, Tokyo 3, Japón

30 de Septiembre, 2005

Rei recupera la libertad de quitarse las vendas y ahora es el vivo retrato de Yui, sólo que con la piel de color blanco porcelana, cabello celeste y ojos rojos. Ella está muy agradecida con Shinji por estar con ella, pero primero debía resolver un encargo que el Comandante Ikari le había encomendado: decirle todo lo que le había dictado a la doctora Akagi Naoko.

Ese día Shinji durmió sólo, y nunca más encontró a Rei, por más que la buscó.

Naoko fue usada como complemento para la Unidad 00.

Parque Público de Tokyo 3, Tokyo 3, Japón

06 de Junio, 2006

Gendo deja a Shinji en el parque para que espere a Xen Zhun Li, un tutor contratado por Nerv para hacerse cargo de Shinji.

Li encuentra a Shinji sentado en un banco con mirada impasible, el alma del niño ha sido destruida.

Li es un mercenario, pero ahora debe vivir de niñero para criar al mocoso que le fue designado, él estaba menos que contento.

Instalaciones de Nerv, Beijing 2, China

07 de Julio, 2006

El rostro de Shinji comienza a deformarse por el genoma angelical que fue agregado a su cuerpo. Li decide no decir nada a nadie porque estaba fascinado con Shinji, y éste le agradó mucho a Kirsi, su mujer.

La familia Xen Zhun se aísla de la sociedad y permanece dentro de Nerv para evitar a los curiosos.

Li entrena a Shinji en artes marciales mixtas de diferentes procedencias para enseñarle a valerse por sí mismo.

Instalaciones de Nerv, Berlín 2, Alemania

09 de Diciembre, 2006

Asuka es reconocida como la Segunda Infante gracias al informe de Marduk, siendo Rei la primera.

Dogma Terminal, Instalaciones de Nerv, Tokyo 3, Japón

06 de Mayo, 2007

Logran clonar satisfactoriamente a Rei bajo la supervisión de la Doctora Akagi Ritsuko, y comienzan la clonación masiva para el propósito de la Instrumentalidad Humana.

Instalaciones de Nerv, Beijing 2, China

08 de Junio, 2008

Shinji ya puede dejar de usar las vendas pero debe usar un parche en su ojo derecho, pues éste es de color rojo. Su apariencia cambia radicalmente: su cabello se riza y se hace de color dorado, como si fuesen hilos de oro, su piel se vuelve de un tono blanco como si fuese Europeo, su ojo izquierdo es azul y su rostro parece ligeramente diferente, más cincelado.

El ya no odia a su padre, no vale la pena perder tiempo pensando en él…

Pero su mente está cambiando, algo está alterando su memoria. A veces observa cosas que nadie debería ver… y eso no lo perturba, ahora sabe cosas que nadie más siquiera imagina… y sabe exactamente cómo terminar su inconcluso plan, pues ahora ya no es Shinji. Ahora es la Nueva Estrella Matutina.

Ahora es Neo Lucifer.

Tokyo 3, Japón

18 de marzo, 2017

Ikari Shinji llegó a Tokio 3 y tuvo que reprimir la carcajada que amenazaba escapar de sus labios, en cambio, optando por una sonrisa de suficiencia al mirar la desolada ciudad. Parecía que habían intentado hacer su propia Ciudad de Plata, o quizás su propio Edén.

Iba vestido con un traje completo estilo Smoking de camisa, pantalones, zapatos, cinturón, corbata de moño, saco estilo gabardina y guantes de seda forrada, todo negro menos la camisa, que era blanca. Su cabello dorado pulcramente cortado estaba peinado hacia atrás con un único mechón sobre su rostro. Toda su apariencia parecía muy formal, pero era destruida por tres cosas. La primera eran unos audífonos grandes que estaban en su cuello, eran unos negros con círculos naranjas fosforescentes Polaroid PHP289, se escuchaba claramente una canción de folk rock: Diabulus in Musica, de Mägo de Oz. Lo otro que destruía su apariencia era el parche negro que abarcaba todo lo que debería ser la cuenca del cráneo, el parche llevaba una gran cruz de plata con varias gemas incrustadas y algunas inscripciones de oro que parecerían garabatos para cualquiera. La tercera era una cicatriz, una línea diagonal que abarca desde el pomulo derecho hasta cerca del nacimiento del cabello en el lado izquierdo de su frente.

Alzó la vista para mirar a Sachiel en su forma protegida, y negó con la cabeza.

Podía sentir a Sachiel desde kilómetros antes de llegar a la ciudad, y también sentía a Lilith, Mazikeen en dos lugares y Caín, todos estaban en esta ciudad. Curioso en verdad.

Observó nuevamente la fotografía que le fue enviado a Nerv de China. La 'señorita' Katsuragi Misato parecía alguien interesante, aunque quizás ella desconoce la existencia de las páginas pornográficas, no es que él las necesitara.

Tuvo que reprimir otro ataque de risa.

Entonces sintió otra presencia, la presencia de Mazikeen, la más pequeña, había aparecido detrás de él.

Giro lentamente a mirarla… y su ojo se abrió con sorpresa… era una proyección astral de Rei…

Shinji le sonrió con afecto palpable y se giró, jurando en silencio que la encontraría.

Cumpliría su promesa, después de todo, el orgullo lo definía en todas sus vidas.

Shinji sabía perfectamente por qué su 'padre' lo había llamado. Y su sonrisa creció cuando pensó en ello.

Nadie dijo que no podía divertirse mientras llevaba a cabo su plan, ¿Cierto?

Katsuragi Misato es una mujer que está muy 'alegre', así la califican, pero en verdad es muy seria con temas relacionados a los Ángeles, una venganza personal. Por eso estaba muy molesta por haberse perdido dentro de las instalaciones de Nerv después de traer al tercer 'Niño'.

El viaje de regreso fue, por mucho, muy incómodo para ella. Shinji no se parecía en nada a lo que ella había esperado, ni siquiera se parecía casi en nada a la fotografía del niño de 6 años que le mostraron, lo único parecido es su rostro, y eso muy vagamente. Es muy alto, cerca de un metro ochenta, y todo lo demás es muy diferente. Inclusive la combinación de su ropa y accesorios resulta muy perturbadora. Cada vez que trató de platicar con él, de ser simpática, él respondió con comentarios sarcásticos y evasivos.

En ningún momento se dirigió al Comandante Ikari como su padre.

Al llegar a un ascensor Misato ya se estaba desesperando de escuchar los comentarios de Shinji, y entonces, cómo si las puertas del cielo se abrieran, el elevador abrió sus puertas para dar paso a una molesta, que poco le importaba a Misato, Akagi Ritsuko.

"¡Rits!" exclamó Misato.

Ritsuko sólo le dirigió una mirada mordaz. "¿Te has perdido de nuevo, Misato?" Ritsuko puso especial énfasis en 'de nuevo'.

"¡Eso no importa, Rits! ¡Mira! Te traje al Tercer Infante"

Ritsuko miró para todos lados y luego se percató de Shinji, que ya estaba dentro del ascensor. "¿Tú eres Shinji?" preguntó incrédula.

Misato entró al ascensor y se alejó lo más que pudo de Shinji. El ascensor comenzó a descender.

"¿Y usted es…?"

"Disculpa. Soy Akagi Ritsuko, Directora de la Sección Médica de Nerv"

"Ah, ya veo. Mucho gusto, Doctora Ritsuko." Shinji habló con mucha familiaridad. "Dígame, Doctora, ¿está usted relacionada de alguna manera con la doctora Naoko Akagi?"

Ritsuko se veía un poco incomoda con ese tema, de lo cual se percató Shinji, por supuesto. "Sí, ella era mi madre"

"Ah, entiendo"

El ascensor se detuvo en el nivel L-4. La bahía de Evas. Y donde provenían las presencias de Mazikeen, la más grande, y Caín.

Salieron del ascensor y llegaron a la mitad de una pasarela metálica, la habitación estaba oscura, pero Shinji miraba directamente a la Unidad 01. Cuando las luces se encendieron él no se inmutó en lo más mínimo, y también ignoró el discurso de la doctora Ritsuko.

"Supongo que me llamaron para pilotear la Unidad 01, ¿cierto?" Shinji tenía una cara de Póker, pero si uno prestara atención a su rostro, notaría la obvia diversión que todo el asunto le causaba.

"Eso es correcto, Shinji" escuchó Shinji que le hablaban a su espalda, un poco lejos.

"Hmmm…" Shinji parecía meditarlo unos momentos. "¿Qué gano yo, Gendo?"

Si el hecho de llamarlo por su nombre molestaba a Gendo, éste no lo demostraba. "Las mismas garantías que los otros pilotos"

"¿Oh? Cierto, cierto" Shinji asintió para sí. "El primer y el segundo Infante. ¿Por qué no pilotean ellos?"

Quien le respondió fue Misato. "El primer Infante se encuentra en un estado delicado de salud por unos problemas con la activación de la Unidad 00, y el segundo se encuentra en Alemania"

"¡Vaya! Eso significa que los únicos que podemos hacer algo somos la Unidad 01 y yo. No sacar provecho de esta situación sería absurdo" Shinji miró a Gendo con una sonrisa de comemierda. "¿Cuál es tu mejor oferta, Gendo?"

Gendo sacó una pistola y le apuntó. "Tu vida"

Shinji asintió. "Hm, hm. Lo esperaba de ti, Rokubungi. Pero tendrás que hacer una mejor oferta." Shinji parpadeó, y su mirada adquirió varios toques de soberbia. "Aquí está mi contraoferta: quiero cien mil dólares semanales de sueldo por ser piloto, y un millón extra por cada ángel que asesine; tendré mi propio departamento que esté en óptimas condiciones y que cuente con todos los servicios básicos; una motocicleta; y rango militar de Mayor, aparte de piloto. Y puede haber otras cosas que podríamos negociar. Soy un mercenario, como tú ya has de saber".

Misato y Ritsuko miraban a Shinji con la boca abierta. Gendo sólo miraba a Shinji con expresión indescifrable.

Gendo abrió la comunicación con Kozo. "El Tercero no sirve. Trae a Rei, ella piloteará la Unidad 01"

Ante la mención de Rei, Shinji frunció el ceño.

"Pero Gendo, Rei está-"

"No está muerta"

"… Bien, ya va para allá"

Misato miró a Shinji con expresión necesitada. "Shinji, debes pilotear la Unidad 01. Lo que pides es ridículo."

Shinji la ignoró, optando por enfocarse en la mujer que traían unos enfermeros en una camilla con una bolsa de suero conectado vía intravenosa a la muñeca derecha.

Shinji se interpuso a mitad de camino de los médicos con la mano izquierda en el bolsillo y la derecha haciendo ademan de parar. Los camilleros se detuvieron.

Gendo sonrió, pensando que ya había ganado. Que equivocado estaba.

Shinji se acercó a dónde estaba Rei y la besó en los labios con ternura, la elevó estilo nupcial y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

Rei estaba en shock obvio. Shinji había regresado por ella, y la sonrisa que le dio le hizo saber que no se iría otra vez. Rei se acomodó en su pecho.

Gendo frunció el ceño. "¿No vas a pilotear para salvar a Rei?"

Shinji sólo le enseñó el signo universal con la mano derecha y el dedo medio. "Rei y yo sobreviviremos, Rokubungi. Y lo sabes."

Gendo apretó los dientes con furia. Su orgullo le impedía ver la razón, pero si sus sospechas son ciertas, Shinji tendría razón. Pero para Gendo lo más importante era, es y siempre será Yui. Y soportará todo con tal de reunirse con ella, de recuperarla. Incluso soportar a éste engendro.

"Muy bien"

Shinji se detuvo. "Una condición más: Rei vive conmigo, y sabré todo lo que has hecho con ella estos 11 años, Rokubungi."

Gendo cerró los puños. "Muy bien, Mayor Ikari. Debes referirte a mí como Comandante Ikari"

Shinji asintió con satisfacción.

Después de haber firmado los papeles correspondientes y dejar a Rei en un lugar seguro, a saber Centro de Mando, Shinji se acercó a la doctora Ritsuko. "¿Algo que deba saber antes de subir?"

Ritsuko asintió. "Si tienes algo que no quieres mojar déjalo en los vestuarios" dijo, señalando el elevador e indicando el nivel L-2 para los vestuarios.

Shinji asintió y se desvistió. Misato comenzó a recriminarlo por lo que estaba haciendo, pero él la ignoró olímpicamente. Cuando estaba totalmente desnudo las mujeres desviaban la mirada con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas

"¿Qué?" cuestionó con obvia diversión. "Esa ropa es muy costosa y fina, ya saben"

Sí, esto le recordaba mucho a la Casa de las Salas sin Ventanas, solo que en esta ocasión la conclusión sería muy diferente.

Y por completo a su favor.

Sachiel estaba molesto; muy, pero que muy molesto. Primero tenía que abrir un portal en marte para evitar que el equilibrio fuese afectado y no darles motivo a los demonios para comenzar el apocalipsis. Segundo tenía que usar un limitador que lo mantendría dentro de un avatar que le permitiría vagar por la tierra sin ser detectado por los demonios. Tercero los humanos intentaban cortarle el paso a su objetivo: Adán. Debía recuperar a Adán por cualquier medio, es esencial para sus planes. Cuarto: sintió, por un momento, que el Traidor estaba aquí, y eso significaba muchos problemas para el Cielo, pero era imposible, el Traidor había muerto. Ahora, el quinto y último problema es ese mini Sol que le lanzaron, tuvo que detenerse y destruir a los humanos para que pudiera seguir su camino a la Gruta de las Putas, el lugar al que fue confinado Adán después de la Guerra de las Penas.

Sachiel ya había destruido a todos los humanos cuando sintió que algo se abría paso por detrás de él, era parte de la esencia de Lilith, una de sus hijas: Mazikeen.

'Vaya, hasta que sucede algo que me alegra éste trabajo. Gracias, Padre'

Se giró para hacerle frente pero un fuerte, muy fuerte golpe lo derribó y apenas tuvo tiempo de transmutarse en agua y evitar un corte en su Esfera Astral. Se reformó a quinientos metros y vio que Mazikeen estaba en un Avatar también, sólo que éste era muy burdo, delgado y corrupto.

Pero había algo mal con ella.

No podía sentir su alma, sólo su esencia, su cuerpo.

Y entonces el Príncipe de Oriente lo saludó.

En el Centro de Mando todo era un caos mudo. Veían como la Unidad 01 estaba rasgando al Quinto Ángel a pedazos. Pero eso fue gracias al factor sorpresa, ahora el Ángel se transforma en agua constantemente y evitaba así los peores ataques.

Nadie podía decir nada, ya que Shinji fue una caja de sorpresas y comenzaban a pensar que él valía cada centavo que había pedido.

Su relación de sincronización fue de 100%, algo que dejó mudos a todos.

Shinji se veía exasperado en la pantalla de transmisión.

[Comandante]

"¿Qué quieres, Mayor Ikari?"

"Solicito permiso para probar un complemento que desarrolló la rama de Nerv en China. Es capaz de superponer Campos AT con la finalidad de hacerlos tridimensionales."

Gendo sopesó los pros y los contras, y se decidió a tomarlo, ya había leído los informes de dicho complemento, después de todo. De hecho estaba planeando agregarlo, pero todavía no había enviado la solicitud.

"Aprobado"

"Thanks"

Todos vieron fascinados como el Eva ejerció un segundo campo AT y este se proyectó alrededor de la Unidad 01 y el Ángel, encerrándolos dentro de un cubo.

"Imposible…" susurró Ritsuko.

Después de unos minutos de jugar al Gato y el Ratón, la Unidad aplastó el nucleó del Ángel, agrietándolo.

Sachiel estaba desesperado.

Esta cosa no era Mazikeen, era un Nephilim. La raza bastarda de ángeles con humanos y demonios.

De un momento a otro ambos fueron encerrados dentro de un Espacio Blanco y Sachiel tenía la desventaja de terreno.

Cuando su Esfera Astral se agrietó, Sachiel se arriesgó a destruir por sí mismo el Avatar, a pesar de que terminaría muy agotado en la Ciudad de Plata, pues no podía dejar que el Nephilim pusiera sus manos sobre éste, pero se podría recuperar.

Cuando comenzó la autodestrucción se percató de algo arrancándole el alma a través de la conexión astral.

No había marcha atrás, debía destruir ésta cosa y que otro de sus hermanos completara su tarea.

Shinji, no, Neo Lucifer estaba encantado, especialmente con el plan de Sachiel, ya que así podía agregar otra pieza a su plan sin que nadie se percatara. Todo va perfecto.

En la Ciudad de Plata había un gran alboroto: Sachiel había muerto mientras estaba en proyección astral con el Avatar de la Iluminación.

Gabriel estaba furioso y buscaría venganza, pero no se le tenía permitido buscar venganza personalmente.

Michael suspiró otra vez, ésta es la… ¿A quién engañaba? Ya había suspirado tanto que perdió la cuenta.

Después de que Shinji hubiera matado al ángel, Gendo ordenó a la Sección 2 atrapar a Shinji y quitarle el contrato… Digamos que ni Gendo ni los agentes que lo atacaron podrán más ser padres, u orinar, o excretar.

Shinji vagó por Tokyo 3 mirando los puntos de interés.

"En verdad los humanos trataron de hacer su propia Ciudad de Plata," miró al parque vacío que poco a poco se llenaba de personas llenas de incertidumbre y temor obvio en los ojos y expresiones, "pero terminaron creando una Casa de las Salas sin Ventanas".

Shinji llegó a un complejo de apartamentos vacío pero en buen estado.

"Hmmm… justo cómo lo recordaba" Shinji asintió con aprobación.

El edificio era de cuatro pisos, de cien metros por cien metros. Era sencillo de estilo común.

Mientras él estaba meditando sobre lo que debería comprar, alguien se acercó a él.

"Tiempo sin verte, Estrella Matutina" dijo el visitante, que tenía la apariencia de un pordiosero de largo cabello blancuzco.

"Espero y sepas que ésta visita no me es grata, Amenaniel"

"Vengo a advertirte, Estrella Matutina, que perderás esta guerra y todo lo que poseas"

"¿Oh? Me estas declarando la guerra, Amenaniel, y sabes bien que no cometeré los mismo errores"

"Ya has perdido, Lucifer" Amananiel emprendió vuelo al extender sus alas.

"Eso está por verse, Amenaniel. Dime, ¿Quién más sabe de mi regreso?"

"Las Trece Trompetas". Amananiel quedó suspendido en el aire y una expresión de total desconcierto y shock recorrió sus facciones.

"¿Qu-qué me has hecho, Lu-Lucifer?" primero le comenzó a salir sangre de la boca y un líquido de color grisáceo o rosa pálido le salía por los ojos.

Shinji sólo sonrió con diversión, una sonrisa lobuna. "Tal vez no lo recuerdas, pero cuando te amenacé con liberar el Poder Sagrado dentro de la Creación mataste a un guardián de la Puerta al Vacío, una Shiko-me, para ser precisos. La mataste de un tajo al cortarle la cabeza con tu espada, pero no notaste que te había manchado con su sangre, la cual es capaz de matar a un dios. Cómo había sido superficial la mancha, sólo quedó latente el veneno. Lo único que hice fue despertarlo. Parece que vuelvo a matarte por tu propio orgullo al creer la victoria asegurada, Amenaniel."

Shinji comenzó a caminar, entrando al edificio. Se giró para ver a Amenaniel mientras cerraba la puerta. "Ah, por cierto, por si no te has dado cuenta, lo que te está saliendo por los ojos es tu cerebro. Nos vemos en el Limbo, Amenaniel" Shinji cerró la puerta.

Amenaniel murió sin saber que estaba muriendo. Ya no podía procesar información de ningún tipo, pero incluso en ese estado seguía blasfemando contra Lucifer.

Shinji trajo todas sus cosas a su nueva y 'humilde' casa, era una de las ventajas de tener una dimensión de bolsillo que conecta a una 'Nada' convertida en 'Creación primigenia'. Su propia Creación.

Shinji trajo a Rei a su departamento y hablaron largamente para ponerse al corriente de las cosas que les habían sucedido.

XXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Aquí termina el Drabble, permítanme decir que estoy un poco apenado al confesar que me he quedado sin inspiración para continuar con esta historia, así que si alguien quiere continuarlo, puede hacer, pero antes envíeme un PM para saberlo.

Preferiría que el que continuara la historia sea alguien que haya terminado de leer el comic "Lucifer", de Vertigo Comics.

Cuando termine otro Drabble, lo publicaré, por las dudas dejaré el fic como terminado.

Hasta la próxima…

Eso se escuchó raro.

Como sea, se despide Tdlkvf


End file.
